A Curtain of Hair Hides Her Dead Eyes
by wolvesheart
Summary: What if Harry Potter was born Selena Potter. A young girl full of potential to be the good of all man kind or the bane of its existence? How will things turn out when Selena enters the wizarding world looking broken like Dumbles wants and yet is something different? How will Tom react to the change in his "enemy"? Light bashing except the twins, Sirius, and Remus. No Snape bashing


A Curtain of Hair Hides Her Dead Eyes

When James and Lily finally had their beautiful baby girl, Selena Eris Potter, they were ecstatic to find that she was the perfect blend of the both of them. Her Hair was a black as James' with Lily's straightness. Her face was aristocratic and it was easy to see her black heritage shining through with her high cheek bones and pouty lips. Her movements were graceful, even for a one-year-old, and she never cried… ever. The only way they knew what was happening with her was the look in her eyes. Selena's eyes were her most dynamic feature. James and Lily would find themselves captivated by her eyes that were so expressive and yet emotionless that they would look up and find that hours upon hours had gone by. When Selena was distressed by something all she would have to do was look at her parents and they would feel her stare and immediately she would have their attention.

The first time Selena needed her parents but they weren't in the room was also the first time she used accidental magic. She was in need of a diaper change but she couldn't find her parents so she sent her favorite toy, a stuffed black panther with the same enchanting green eyes she had named Nyx, to find them. The panther animated itself and proceeded to stalk through Gordric's Hollow in search of her parents. When she found them sleeping in their room, Nyx leapt on their bed and growled a fierce growl. James and Lily woke with a fright and threw many spells at the panther in retaliation to what they thought was an attack. They immediately stopped when they looked into the darkness of their room at the disconcerting green eyes.

Nyx, unfazed by the attack, grabbed Lily by her arm with her teeth, more magic, and started to drag her impatiently from the bed. Lily, realizing the significance of what had happened, picked the panther up gingerly and rushed to Selena's room across the hall. Selena was sitting up in her crib with her hands perfectly folded waiting for someone to come and get her. Nyx jumped out of Lily's arms and cuddled up to Selena. Selena gave Nyx some attention and a nice pat on the head well done. Then Selena and Nyx simultaneously looked up at Lily expectantly. Lily, and James who had followed Lily dazedly, were subjected to a twin looks from two sets of surprisingly intelligent eyes. And, even more surprising was the presence of magical power that came off of their daughter in intense waves. Looking at each other, Lily and James came to terms, not only with the fact that their daughter was she of prophecy and because of that she might die, but also the fact that, within all of that magical potential, there was a natural darkness within her. Yet, as they both thought this, Selena gave a giggle and petted Nyx some more gurgling at her and they also realized that that dark potential wouldn't grow as long as their baby girl grew up the way she was supposed to, loved and cared for. So as they went on making sure to expressly love their daughter, in the back of their mind they could never forget the intense darkness that could naturally envelope their daughter, making her the most powerful dark being ever, including the dark lord.

Ever since they switched the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter, Lily had had a bad feeling about their fate. She took every precaution and set up many fail safes for the protection of her daughter, but knew that no matter what she did there would be no stopping the meeting of the Dark Lord and her baby girl.

Therefore, although they spent a lot of timer looking up how to help their daughter, they spent more time just hanging out with her and Nyx. It became regular sight to see a walking Selena exploring the mansion with a loyal Nyx either following loyally behind or giving her a ride down stairs and such. Lily and James, though sometimes disturbed by the show of incredible magic, were proud of their little girl and took every opportunity to praise her and try to increase her already high intelligence. Lily read her aloud the books on magical theory she was studying and playfully explained whatever she was studying, she wanted to be a healer, to Selena. There were even times Lily would be sure that Selena understood her because her little eyes would focus intently on Lily and her brow would furrow at a big word or hard concepts when they came up. Lily was thrilled with the prospect of having a little Ravenclaw, the house she would've been in if her Gryffindor qualities didn't override her intelligence sometimes.

James spent time with Selena too. He, however, took a more hands on approach to his "studying" with Selena. He rode with her on brooms, showed her how to make pranks of all kinds, and even let her ride him in his animangus form. He doted on his little girl as much as, if not more than Lily. James was the one to dress her up in different outfits and take all of the pictures for everything at all times.

James was the one who gave Selena Nyx, before she could move, and even made her another present: a locket with a compartment charm that has a picture of the three of them on one side and space to put anything on the other. It had as much expanded space as there could possibly be and no one could take it off but her. Lily and James packed it with copies of books and pictures and everything else they could imagine because they knew they wouldn't be able to be with their precious little one for very long.

Even knowing what was going to happen the night of the attack came too swiftly for either of the Potter parents. James was the first to go as he fought with Voldemort for all of five minutes before he was hit by unexpected shrapnel form the battle and distracted long enough to be hit by the famous curse. As Voldemort progressed up the stairs, Lily was putting the last bit of important things in the necklace for Selena. Lily looked at Selena with tears in her eyes and said "Be who you are no matter what we will always be proud of our strong little girl. You can do no wrong in our eyes. If you ever feel the need to make the world burn, make it long and painful. Remember, don't trust Dumbledore and do one last favor for mommy and daddy and save Sirius please."

Ten minutes later it was all over.

Voldemort had come in and killed Lily, boasted over her dead body about his "inevitable" victory, and pointed his wand at Selena. The whispered _Avada Kedarva _sailed at Selena, but never touched her. The spell backfired and hit Voldemort and a dark part of his soul came crashing into Selena.

However, in the silence that came afterwards, there was a scuffling. Nyx came out of the locket that was still hanging around Selena's neck and studied the girl. Noticing the lightning bolt scar on her head, Nyx licked Selena's forehead infusing her saliva with intense pure magic. There was an inhuman scream that pierced the air and a black cloud came screaming out of Selena's body. Selena passed out from the strain and Nyx almost collapsed. As Nyx was getting up, she heard people coming up the stairs in a rush. She, as quickly as she could, settled back down into the locket. Who she recognized as Uncle Sirius came in and wailed over Lily's body, checked on Selena, gave her to a giant of a man and ran off in a huff. The giant took them far into the air after placing them in a basket that was once rubble before he pointed a pink stick at it.

The giant meet up with an old man and women and had a conversation while her master slept on. They placed her on the doorstep and left…in the middle of October…in England…without so much as a warming charm just a thin blanket. Nyx rolled her eyes and castes one for her master so that she wouldn't be cold then settled down to wait the night for whatever was to come.

In the morning, when the thin lady open the door and woke them up with a scream, Nyx thought it was a safe assumption to say that it was going to be a very hard next couple of years.

**A/N: **

**Dear Readers,**

**It has come to my attention that I have wronged a person very much in that I made a promise that I didn't keep. Here is on of many chapter of atonement and I hope aspygirlredo will forgive me for the late updates. However, either way here we are. This is the first of like six different stories that aspygirlredo has challenges for. Go to her page to see the parameters of the fic and see if you know where I'm going with this. The fact that I am now going to be focusing on her stories for me does not mean, however, that I will abandon my fic from my own brain "The Master of Death" in fact i am almost done with the next chapter. How long it will take me to post it though...that's up in the air but remember that, no matter how much time it takes, I will never abandon a fic. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I would appreciate criticism and will take it all with a grain of salt if it is constructive. However, there are no flames aloud. If you don't like what you read i didn't force you to read the fic and you could've quit reading anytime you liked. Therefore let's all be the adults we claim we are and make our own choices and live with them. Now that my rant-ish/warning is done... I have to go eat dinner. Be ready to have more updates, if not regular, in the near future. Goodnight to all and to all a goodnight!**

**Sincerely,**

**Wolvesheart**


End file.
